mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Core
|caption = Lunar Core in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Zeromus' Battle Theme'' *''Within the Giant'' |game = SSF2 |series = FINAL FANTASY |legality = Banned }} Lunar Core, also called Lunar Subterrane ( ), is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from the franchise, based on the final dungeon from the SNES game, FINAL FANTASY IV. Layout Lunar Core is found inside a dark cave and possesses its signature rocky formations. It consists of three large platforms that are connected by staircases and two floating platforms that are situated on the upper right and upper left portion of the stage. At certain times, multiple red beams will streak across the stage, harming any player in its path. Music *The main music track is Zeromus' Battle Theme, an intense dramatic remix of the theme that plays during the battle against Zeromus, the final boss of FINAL FANTASY IV. *The alternate music track is Within the Giant, a dramatic remix of the theme that plays inside the Giant of Babil in FINAL FANTASY IV. Tournament legality Originally, Lunar Core was seen as a tournament legal counter-pick stage when hazards were off. However, as the metagame progressed, people started realizing that the stage had way too many problems. The stage is way too big and promotes camping due to its platform layout. The stage also has large sloped areas. The main platform is a pass-through platform, allowing characters to shark underneath the stage where their opponent is unable to reach. As a result, the stage allows certain characters to avoid combat altogether and win by running down the clock, resulting in the stage becoming banned. Origin Lunar Core, called as such in the Game Boy Advance version of FINAL FANTASY IV (its original name is Lunar Subterrane), is the final dungeon in the aforementioned game. As such it is depicted as a massive cave complex, filled with strong monsters. The protagonist, Cecil and his friends descend the Lunar Core after destroying the Giant of Babil, following Fusoya and Golbez, who head for the core in order to defeat Zemus. After going through several battles in the subterrane, the heroes finally meet Zemus (the main antagonist), Golbez, and Fusoya, who are battling. Golbez and Fusoya are able to defeat the evil Lunarian, but his hatred is revived as Zeromus, who easily knocks the party unconscious and defeats Golbez and Fusoya. With the help of the prayers of his friends, Cecil gets back on foot and uses the Crystal Golbez gave him, which in turn gives Zeromus a physical body, allowing him to be defeated. With Zeromus's death, Golbez and Fusoya head to the sleeping room deep within the Moon, while Cecil and his friends return to their planet. Gallery Screenshots Lunar core reflect.png|The reflection of , , and . Run over Lunar Core.png| , , , and dashing on Lunar Core. Bones on Lunar Core.png| and being electrocuted by the red beam; and standing on the left side. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series